Battle of the Poseidon daughter OC's!
by Angel of Darkness will get you
Summary: Hello peoples! It AoD and I decided to do a little contest with the daughter of Poseidon OC's! Authors included: Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction, RandomlyKaiKite... and more! Better explanation inside! RATED T JUST IN CASE!
1. Situation1:Austin and Ally Go 1Direction

**Hello peoples! I'm doin a contest for a few Daughter of Poseidon OC's. I give them a situation and they answer with a short story with the situation in it...**

**SITUATION # 1::: the 7, OC, Nico, and Thalia went to Mautawk for a week. Everything's fine for the 1st 2 days but then at midnight of the 3rd day, you hear a loud crash and wood splintering (meaning that the door broke), What would OC do?**

* * *

First up is **Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction** with Lauren, Daughter of Poseidon...

Heres her short story!

* * *

"Perseus Jackson, if you don't get off you lazy butt right now and see what that was, you're going to regret it in the morning," Annabeth's terse whisper filled the small bedroom. Lauren was faintly aware of her twin brother muttering into his pillow, the soft thud of flesh being punched, and then the glow of Riptide being uncapped.

"Guys, maybe it's just a branch hitting the door," Hazel said rather unconvincingly as she gripped her spatha tighter. Lauren wanted to agree, but the tight bundle of nerves in her stomach that had gathered in the rush of adrenaline, was convincing her of something otherwise. Her boyfriend moaned and buried his face into her dark tangle of hair.  
"Really? We couldn't have gone one vacation without a monster attack?" Nico complained. Lauren rolled her eyes, then tazered his side, causing him to yelp rather loudly. Jason sent him a glare.  
'You know, seeing how there probably is a monster in the cabin, could you possibly NOT inform it of where we are?" He whisper-shouted. Piper put a hand on his arm.  
"Calm it you two," She threw a bit of charm speak into her words. "Testosterone helps nothing."  
This earned a snicker from a supposedly sleeping Thalia, and a snort from Lauren and Annabeth which they quickly tried to quell. The boys rolled their eyes, and Leo muttered something about love-sick couples, earning his a swat on the head from Piper. Lauren watched Frank fidget.  
"So," She started, "Who's going to deal with it?"  
"It might not even be a monster," Nico tried to reason. Lauren raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Then how about you go deal with it?"  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pretended to close his eyes. "But then I'd have to leave this very comfy position."  
"Comfy for who?" She muttered, and she could pretty much feel his smile into her neck. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously. Perce?"  
Her very immature brother stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "But Annie and I dealt with the last one."  
That earned him a very hard punch from Annabeth and a," What did I tell you about calling me Annie? I swear Seaweed Brain, that you have a death wish or something." Followed by a string of very inappropiate threats.  
"Well someone has to do something," Hazel prompted. "It's not like it's going to wait around for us to decide."  
"Why don't we all get this over with," Frank grumbled, sliding out from the warm covers of his bed, and picking up his bow. He picked up Thalia's by accident, causing her to bolt upright, her sparkly blue eyes flashing open.  
"That's mine!"  
Frank cowered and passed her the bow. "Sorry. Ours kind of look the same."  
Thalia muttered some Greek curses, causing Lauren, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico to snicker, and Leo and Piper who couldn't understand the Greek quite as well yet, very confused. The Romans looked on blankly.  
"Understatement of the year," Annabeth snickered once Thalia finally finished fuming. Lauren pulled her short sword our from under the bed, as the other demi-gods pulled their weappons of choice from their various concealments as well. Lauren watched as Leo kept flicking a wrench over his fingers, and rolled her eyes at his ADHD. Even Percy wasn't that bad.  
"Split up?" Leo yawned. Annabeth nodded.  
"Percy and I will go out back, sneak around the front, and catch it if it turns. Hazel and Frank go around the other side. Thalia and Leo, go do a perimiter search, to make sure there aren't any more to expect. Jason and Piper get the rafters for a surprise attack. Lauren and Nico are the dummies."  
"Why do we have to be dummies again?" Lauren fake-glared at her bestfriend. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but a smile was plastered on her face.  
"Because we both know that if you guys aren't occupied with something, you'll find other ways to occupy yourself," Annabeth stated, causing Lauren and Nico's faces to blush beet red. A snort from the other side of the cabin caused the teens to flirt back to reality.  
"No more planning," Percy jumped to the window. "Let's go!"  
Lauren watched as Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Thalia, Hazel, and Frank went out the window and split. Jason grabbed Piper by the waist, and they floated into the dark shadows of the rafters. Nico placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before they opened the door.  
It creaked open, each noise making Lauren cringe and Nico wince. It opened to blackness, and immediately Nico almost disappeared. Lauren dropped low, into a crouch, as she peered out of the door frame.  
She could hear the heavy breathing of the the monster, and she listened closely to it's pants, trying to figure out where it was.  
Her eyes opened wide in realization.  
She had hardly yelled "Run!" Before the hellhoud jumped from the shadows after her. She ran back into the room, and dove out the open window,into the moonlight where she could see better. The branches and thistles cut her face, but she didn't stop to assess the damage as the beast from hell jumped after her.  
She was faintly aware of Jason and Piper chasing the dog, chasing her, but her mind was clouded. She ran to the beach, the one clearing where she knew she could get away. Away from the shadows as well.  
She could just make out the clearing, when she crashed into a body. Annabeth's grey eyes peered up with frustration at first, which quickly turned to fear as she met Lauren's sea green ones. Annabeth grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and ran.  
"Where in Hades did Nico go?"  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Lauren shot back as the broke the tree line, footsteps and pants behind them.  
"Well he is your boyfriend!"  
"That doesn't mean I'm his nanny!" She retorted. "Where's Percy?"  
"Why would I know? Boys have minds of there own, unfortunately."  
"And Aphrodite expects us to marry them," LAuren shook her head as they ran. Annabeth nodded in agrement.  
"Ridiculous."  
"Absolutely."  
Bother girls made it to the shoreline, where the sand was more compressed and easier to run on. Lauren risked a glance over her shoulder to see Hazel, Thalia, and Piper being chased by the hellhound as well. Annabeth's eyes went wide.  
"Don't tell me."  
"I'm going to kill them."  
"I'll help you with that."  
The girls stopped at the same time, each so used to fighting with eachother. They turned and faced the hound, the three other girls running past them before turning to fight. All of them were out of breath, panting hard, still sleepy from their disturbed rest.  
"Can you drown it?" Thalia asked as they watch it slow to a walk about fifty yards from them, looking like it was stalking them.  
"Oh, totally. Just as much as you can shock it right now," An exhausted Lauren snapped.  
"Where's the frikkin guys when you need them?" Piper muttered. The hellhound was walking closer, and the girls tensed at once, making the atmosphere feel deadly.  
"Revertere ad dominum agris!" Lauren fumbled for the words Nico had tried teaching her. To her amazement, the hellhound stopped it's slow trek towards them. But it didn't leave.  
"What in Hades did you just say?" Thalia muttered under her breath. But the wind seemed to pick up, and at the name of it's master, the hellhound went berserk.  
And all chaos seemed to break out as well.  
Lauren watched as a very familar wrench went sailing over her head, and hit the hellhound which started to charge. A tidal wave surged over the sand, surrounding them and the hound in water, and she was pretty positive that she wasn't doing that (Or at least she hoped it wasn't her, because she had no idea what was happening). Three lightening streaks crackled in warning in the sky, as a terrifying, but familiar eagle soared low in the clouds of their chaos. The shadows seemed to thicken, causing the hound to pause in bewidlerment, before running towards Piper.  
That jolted everyone into action. Annabeth hurled her knife, which buried itself deep into the hounds flank. It slowed the monster, but didn't stop, and was quickly joined but several of Thalia's arrows. Hazel's spatha managed to get it's own chuck of the beast, as did Pipers blade. Lauren closed her eyes and focused, and familair tug in her gut rooting itself. She couldn't make things go boom like Percy could, but if she focused hard enough...

She reached with her eyes closed and picked up the perfectly formed ball of condensed water in her hand. Eyes closed, she hurled it with all her might like a baseball towards the beast. At the last possible second, it seemed to shatter like glass into a million shards, which Lauren maneuvered and aimed into the dog. With a last zap from Thalia, the hellhound burst into dust, leaving the girls freshly washed PJ's, not so fresh.  
Five furios girls turned to see the guys standing sheepishly behind them, their hands behind their back. Annabeth marched up to Percy. "WHERE IN HADES NAME WERE YOU GUYS?"  
"Well we-"  
"No excuses!" Thalia followed, sparks flying from her finger tips that her little brother tried, and failed, to quell.  
"You left us to fight the bloody hellhound on our own?" Lauren turned to Nico, not quite able to believe that they had the nerve. The boys all smiled sheepishly.  
"We helped a bit at the end there," Frank protested feebly.  
"Yeah, I threw my wrench," Leo added.  
Piper rolled her eyes. "What was so important anyways?" She sighed.  
Percy gave one of his infamous grins, and pulled a box out from behind his back. He gave an awkward chuckle.  
"Pizza anyone?"

* * *

**THERE YOU GO PEOPLES! **

**I DO NOT OWN DIS SHORT STORY OR PJO AND HOO!**

**This is only the 1st author, more are to come soon!**

**you peoples should read **Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction **'s stories... THEY'RE PRETTY GOOOOOOD!**

**SEE YALL LATER!**

**ps: It's 12:27am where I am right now so if you review and I'm still on FF den I'll send you a shout out!**

**THANKS FOR READIN! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!**


	2. Situation1:RandomlyKaiKite

**HELLO AGAIN! THIS IS THE 2ND AUTHOR WITH...**

**ANDY! by **RandomlyKaiKite

**QUESTION: the 7, OC, Nico, and Thalia went to Mautawk for a week. Everything's fine for the 1st 2 days but then at midnight of the 3rd day, you hear a loud crash and wood splintering (meaning that the door broke), What would you do?**

* * *

**-Andy's (OC) POV-**

I woke up with a start. Jolting upright, I saw a ten feet tall Minotaur on our old door frame where our old door was supposed to be. In a flash I tried getting my weapon. Then I looked to my side and saw my brother, Percy trying to wake up at the same time fight the monster. I kicked the other demigod awake which was Thalia. The young huntress groaned and I tried to wake her up again.

"Thalia, wake up or else a Minotaur would kill you!" I yelled at her which cause her to stand upright. She looked for her bow and arrow. Which was under my bed.

"Andy, wake the others. Thalia and I will distract this." Percy said I nodded and tried to shake everyone awake. Annabeth was the easiest. But Leo... Really WHO CAN ACTUALLY SLEEP THROUGH THIS MADNESS?! Finally when everyone was awake. Annabeth made up different battle tactics to defeat the monster.

"Nico, you go to the left part." She commanded. "Andy, help him out using your bow and arrow."

We both nodded and did what we were supposed to do.

"We can't see that much, just thought you should know." Hazel said as she tried to stab the monster's legs and feet which gave out ear splitting screams of pain. Annabeth bit her lip as she dodged an attack from it.

"Leo, light a fire for us, at the same time, aim this thing with it."

"Alright!" Leo air punched and tried to summon flames from his hands. He tried shooting high enough to reach the face but instead it reached to his chest and legs. We tried to corner it. But it was futile. I saw the Minotaur's foot about to stomp me but I ducked and soon I realized I was now outside. I shoot arrows on it back so I could distract it so the others can defeat it. I saw Percy jump up and landed on the thing's head. I suddenly remember what he had done the first time he went to Camp Half-Blood. Is he going to do that again?

But now I have to help him. With almost everyone wounded. Even Jason was half passed out. Struggling to gain consciousness to help us out. Piper with a bit of blood on her head. Without a second thought I also lunged at the monster with my weapon turning into a celestial bronze dagger. I saw Percy trying to tear off the bull's horn again. Once it broke. It gave another wail. Which made me want to cover my ears but I can't since there's is a 100% chance I can fall off. Nodding to him. We both stabbed it's neck, on his nape, where a pressure point should be. Blood oozed out of it almost covering my hands. It gave a final wail and collapsed to the ground. My brother and I jumped down. I retrieved my dagger on its neck washing it off on the water, at the same time it healed my wounds.

I looked back and saw my friends all dazed in a "What-the-heck-just-happened" face. Then Thalia broke the silence.

"BEST VACATION EVER!" We all laughed and looked at the hut which was half demolished. But we can still stay in it.

"We'll just sleep for a while there... But tomorrow, we should definitely find a hotel now." Annabeth muttered.

"I told you so..." Nico said and I elbowed him to the stomach. In exchange, he pushed me to the water.

* * *

**SO IF ANYOME ELSE WANTS TO ENTER THEIR OWN OC'S WHO ARE DAUGHTERS OF POSEIDON, PM ME AND I'LL SEE...**

**PEACE YALL!**


	3. sorry: AN

**hi everybody!**

**sorry for the authors note DX DX DX DX DX**

**Anyways, I was working on updating on all my stories when I got an email from the FF administrators.**

**They deleted 4 of my stories...**

**FOUR OF MY STORIES WERE DELETED!**

**I am pretty mad so that's why I havent updated yet...**

**ALL YOU FAMOUS RIVALRIES FOLLOWERS!:::**

**That was one of the stories deleted so I need your guy's opinion...**

**Should I re-write the whole story?**

**or**

**Should I just leave it deleted?**

**Same for Songs of Life**

* * *

**Summary for 'Famous Rivalries':**

**2 kids make a bet before they are seperated and sent to boarding schools. Whoever gets famous 1st wins the bet. Now 6 years later, they are rivals in the music world without even knowing it! How will these 2 go through the drama of being famous AND highschool? WARNING:THE MAIN PAIRINGS ARE Percabeth,Liper,Thalico,and Jeyna. Rated T just in case!**

* * *

**Summary for 'Songs of Life':**

**These are songs on the different characters of PJO and HOO. This includes couples, gods, goddesses, demigods, others... The 1st song is: Never surrender for Percy. THERE MAY be chapters that are sad, intense, and very depressing so THIS IS RATED T! May also include death...**

* * *

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUY'S THINK I SHOULD DO!**

* * *

**DIFFERENT TOPIC:**

**Are you peoples excited for The House of Hades that's coming out tomorrow? My mom is ordering it for me! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**BYE EVERYBODYS!**


End file.
